


Just to Be Close to You

by junodreams



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged up characters, Dancing, F/M, Marriage?, Mileven, Old music - Freeform, its the 90’s :), records, the Commodores, their still so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junodreams/pseuds/junodreams
Summary: Mike finds some old records in his attic. Cuteness ensues :)





	Just to Be Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS IM BACK!!! wow. it’s been a while. I literally wrote two little fanfics and then ditched y’all and i’m so so SO sorry for that. I want to keep this short so I’ll catch up with y’all at the end. I’m so happy to be back though and I’ve had this idea in my head for weeks and finally decided to act on it. hope y’all enjoy xoxo

**Mike Wheeler** sat on the soft carpet of his living room sifting through an old cardboard box of records he found in the attic. The box and it’s contents were covered in a thick layer of dust due to the number of years they had been sitting up there, forgotten. 

The Police, Fleetwood Mac, The Clash, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd.

These records, along with the many others still in the box, were records that were passed down from Will and Jonathan but also just collected throughout his years of living in the small town of Hawkins.

With each one he picked up, he was fondly reminded of simpler times, as memories began to flood his mind, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Feeling nostalgic?”

Her words were soft and smoothly flowed out of her mouth, but still had an electrifying effect on the seemingly childlike man sitting before her.

Mike turned to look at her and found all of the air stolen from his lungs as it is every time he sees her. It baffles him how she can be so effortlessly gorgeous even after a lazy Saturday of lounging around the house.

She was wearing one of his old Star Wars shirts and a pair of sweatpants. Not a trace of makeup was on her face, but her cheeks were illuminated by the soft glow of the setting sun and a light blush spreading across them. Her honey brown curls were wildly framing her face and falling into those round, golden eyes of hers.

El Hopper was so natural and absolutely adorable in every way and it was an understatement to say that Mike was absolutely smitten.

He smiled lopsidedly at her, taking in her relaxed form as she leaned against the frame of their bedroom door.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that”, he said, still in awe of her presence.

He turned back around to continue browsing through the selection when her felt her arms encircle him around his waist from behind.

No matter how many memories he could pull out of a box that reminded him of his home, he knew that he would always find his home within her.

Mike placed both of his hands around her smaller ones and they both sighed contentedly.

“Play something for me”, El mumbled into his ear.

Looking through his pile of records on the floor, Mike chose an older one from ‘76 by the Commodores and reluctantly released himself from her embrace to play it.

The delicate and sweet melody of the song filled their small house as the two gradually made their way towards each other without any need for confirmation.

With his hands on her waist, and hers around his neck, they slowly danced around their living room feeling like kids in high school again for the first time in a long time.

They always seemed to make each other feel younger, as if the happiness and love that they exude for each other is like a time capsule.

El rested her head on Mike’s chest, listening to the quiet lull of his heartbeat as their movements grew slower.

She smiled peacefully to herself when she heard the low hum of Mike’s voice as he began to sing the song to her until the end of it.

“ _Why don't you take my hand_  
Oh, we'll live in love forever yeah  
Take my hand girl, we'll be alone you and me  
Take my hand we'll spend our lives together”

They danced like this even after the song was over and the sun was hidden amongst the skyline, and the stars then made their way across the sky to watch the pair dance lovingly together.

“ _Girl I know our love will stand the test of time  
Just to be close to you girl_”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!! Season 3 killed me and then redeemed me so I really had to get out of my mileven depression and write. I’ve had a rough year and I think I’ve gotten better but I feel terrible about leaving you guys. I am still getting emails to this day about kudos and comments left on I’m Here and Fragile. If you’re new and haven’t read them yet please do!! Anyways drop and comment because I love talking to y’all. Hopefully I’ll be back soon. much love, xoxo
> 
> check out my tumblr @gracefulwriting  
> and feel free to send me prompts gracefulwritingprompts@yahoo.com (i really love to hear from you guys!!)


End file.
